Especial (SeaMechanicLunaven)
by CarolinaLeal848
Summary: Las circunstancias obligan a Raven a tomar una drástica decisión, decide sacar a Luna del complejo laboratorio tras escuchar como Abigail y Jackson planean extraerle la médula sin su consentimiento. Luna no tiene ni idea de porque la ayuda pero entiende que la joven mecánica no puede de algún modo enfrentar sin más eso. ¿Encontrarán la solución al Praimfaya? ¿encontraran otra cosa?
1. The End Of The World

Trabajaba a contrarreloj, pero a decir verdad hacía ya mucho que había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba metida dentro de aquel maldito laboratorio.

En otras circunstancias, tal vez este se hubiese convertido en su mayor anhelo. Un capricho extremadamente lúdico, caro y sofisticado. Aquel lugar era todo un atractivo para alguien como ella. Eran pocas sus carencias y por tener, tenía prácticamente de todo.

Desde varias plantas subterráneas hasta compartimentos secretos internos tan ínfimos y pequeños que costaba trabajo dar con ellos. Pantallas táctiles, paneles de última generación, sensores y radares geotérmicos, todo tipo de escáneres, equipo médico avanzado, simuladores y protocolos de programación y seguridad de última generación. Exclusas y compuertas que aislaban algunas salas del resto, conectores y respiraderos que extraían oxigeno del exterior y lo filtraban purificándolo para que el aire fuese reutilizado dentro.

Joder, si hasta tenía su propia nave y sistema de propulsión cuya estructura era tan compleja que aún le costaría varias semanas hacerse con ella.

Pero no tenían semanas, ¿no?...

No, tenían solo días. Y a pesar de que extrañamente su cerebro parecía indicarle que hacer a cada paso que daba, reducir el aprendizaje y el trabajo de semanas a solo unos pocos días la tenía rendida.

Trabajaba a marchas forzadas y no entendía cómo aún así, tenía toda la convicción de que se encontraba de nuevo tan perdida como al principio.

Quizás era el agotamiento quien hablaba, quizás era toda aquella fatiga. Aquella impotencia y cansancio que la consumía, que hacía que cada hora que pasaba ella se exigiese más y más solo con una ínfima promesa de salida.

Debían de salir de allí, debían de hallar una solución juntos a todo aquel problema que pronto les destruiría. Uno que no incluyese una dolorosa muerte o la injusta erradicación de la vida tal y como la conocían.

El temido Praimfaya...

Un cataclismo nuclear tan potente y catastrófico que les diezmaría en solo unas pocas horas. Si eran menos afortunados encontrarían la agonizante muerte en días.

No, no podía parar ahora. No podía detener su ritmo, no cuando aún no estaba ni remotamente cerca de hallar salvación alguna.

Y a pesar de no haberlo provocado ella, a pesar de que aquello no fuese su responsabilidad, la había tomado como suya.

Necesitaba poner fin a todo aquel miedo, a toda aquella incertidumbre. Necesitaba salvar a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, a los que no lo era y a los que ni siquiera eran conscientes de su existencia.

No pudo salvarle a él, no pudo... no pudo siquiera despedirse... no... no pudo... y no puede volver a pasar por eso de nuevo con nadie más.

No quiere tener que hacerlo.

Se niega a fracasar, una vez más.

Pasándose las manos por el rostro cerró sus ojos e intento concentrarse nuevamente.

¿Qué se le escapaba? ¿qué?...

Se le escapaba algo. No tenía idea alguna de qué pero algo importante se le estaba escapando, lo sentía, lo sabía...

—Piensa Raven, piensa...—murmuró en voz baja casi para si, llevando sus dedos a ambas sienes para masajearlas ya que una nueva jaqueca parecía estar a punto de atacarla.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Aquella música, aquella melódica y armónica voz resonando en los vacíos pasillos desde algún punto lejano del laboratorio.

 _"Why does the sun go on shining?..."_

—¿Pero qué...?

 _"Why does the sea rush to shore?..."_

Desconcertada abrió la puerta de la pequeña sala donde dormitaba y se dirigió fuera, disponiéndose a comenzar a gritarle a Murphy al verle teclear algo en las pantallas haciendo que la letra apareciese en cada panel del enorme salón. Emori permanecía sentada sobre un escalón y Murphy se separaba del panel con una botella que debía haber encontrado en algún rincón.

 _"Don't they know it's the end of the world..._

 _Cause you don't love me any more?..."_

Esa canción... esa... esa dichosa canción... ¿a qué coño venía? ¿acaso Murphy había perdido el juicio del todo? ¿acaso no era consciente de lo que se jugaban allí?

Raven se encaminó hacia la barandilla para asomarse aún más y gritarle que apagase aquello cuando al mirar hacia abajo, escuchó a Jackson con Abby y Clarke discutir.

—Ha dicho que no —pareció repetir Clarke con consternado gesto.

—Pues habla con ella, convencela —insistió Abby colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Clarke—. A ti te escuchará más.

—No hay otra solución, no por el momento —escuchó decir a Jackson con preocupado gesto—. Tenemos que contemplar esa opción. Luna es especial, su sangre...

 _"Don't they know it's the end of the world..."_

—Clarke, su sangre podría salvarnos a todos —repuso Abby tratando de convencerla de ello—. Si esperamos más tiempo, si no hacemos algo ya es posible que...

 _"It ended when I lost your love..."_

—Prometisteis que esperaríamos, que quizás si hallábamos otra solución aquí dentro no sería necesario hacerlo —les recordó ella con cierta comezón—. No podemos obligarla a ello. No podemos simplemente extraerle médula sin...

—No tenemos otra opción —la interrumpió Abby algo afectada—. Sin su sangre, moriremos.

 _"I wake up in thw morning and I wonder..."_

El rostro de Raven cambió súbitamente al ver el deseo y la convicción de Abby corrompida por sus ansias de salvación.

 _"I cant't understand. No, I can't understand.."_

Deseaba lo mismo, lo deseaba de corazón pero... pero estaban hablando de extraerle médula sin consentimiento alguno de ella, eso eran palabras mayores, eso era... era una abominación.

 _"How life goes on the way it does..."_

Habían acordado con Luna hacerlo solo si era estrictamente necesario. Solo si ella no encontraba antes una solución y... y ni siquiera le habían concedido tiempo para hacerlo.

Era pronto. Aún era... era muy pronto para dar por sentado que eso los salvaría.

 _"Why do these eyes of mine cry?..."_

¿Por qué entonces estaban hablando de ello? ¿por qué entonces la obligarían si no quería?

No, ellos... ellos no eran como los Hombres de la Montaña. Ellos no eran torturadores, no eran asesinos.

¿Tan desesperados creían estar para cruzar esa delgada linea que les hacía diferente a ellos? ¿tanto?...

 _"Don't they know it's the end of the world..."_

Cerrando sus ojos por aquella terrible jaqueca que se volvía más intensa por momentos por toda aquella palabrería que había desatado en su mente pensamientos y recuerdos que prefería no recordar, maldijo en voz baja sabiendo que no lo haría.

Ella no era ninguna asesina. No era... ella no era... no, no lo consentiría.

 _"It ended when you said goodbye.."_

No tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo pero Murphy y Emori se mantenían distraídos con su pequeña "fiestecita" privada sin que aquella maldita canción dejase de sonar por los altavoces a modo de bucle, y la discusión de Abby y Jackson con Clarke prometía ir para largo.

Raven se llevó la mano a la pierna sintiendo la presión y el dolor que siempre la acompañaba más intensos por momentos y se dirigió hacia la sala donde sabía, descansaba Luna.

En cuanto llegó abrió la puerta sin llamar siquiera y la encontró sentada en el sofá reflexiva. Luna que volvió la cabeza al instante esperando enfrentar otra nueva tanda de peticiones incomodas, preguntas y respuestas, se la quedo viendo a los ojos largos instantes en silencio.

—¿Has venido a convencerme?

Raven que sostuvo aquella intensa mirada terminó negando imperceptiblemente.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. He venido a sacarte de aquí.

Aquello tomó a la Natblida un poco por sorpresa, no eran precisamente las palabras que esperaba escuchar de la morena, pero al ver como Raven echaba un fugaz vistazo al pasillo evidentemente tensa, supo que iba en serio.

Se extrajo la aguja del brazo que la conectaba a la vía de suero salino que Abby le había inyectado para mantenerla correctamente hidratada, tras extraerle varias muestras de sangre del brazo para analizarla y se levantó algo turbada.

—Debemos ser sigilosas, no sé donde está Roan —dijo Raven al verla avanzar hacia ella volviendo a posar sus ojos en el largo y vacío pasillo.

—No temo enfrentarme a él —repuso Luna con serenidad mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño segundos después al escuchar aquella melódica letra de aquella canción que de nuevo comenzaba a sonar.

 _"Why does the sea rush to shore?..."_

—No digo que debas temerlo, pero me sentiría más tranquila si no tuvieseis que hacerlo.

Luna que comprendió la idea, terminó asintiendo mientras Raven y ella se dirigían hacia la más cercana y principal salida.

¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo aquello?

¿Por qué estaba ayudandola en lugar de decirle que no hacía lo correcto?

—Reprogramé los códigos de seguridad por si necesitábamos un lugar aún más seguro para guarecernos —dijo la mecánica nada más llegar donde el panel de la puerta—. Jackson no tardará en darse cuenta de que los he utilizado —explicó tecleando algunos números, antes de escucha el sonido de la puerta desencajándose.

Contuvo el aliento unos segundos volviéndose a mirar hacia atrás.

¿Lo habrían oído?...

Lo dudaba, aquella canción resonaba por todo el lugar como si la mismísima cantante estuviese justo cantando frente a ellos.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose no muy cercana la asustó, y haciendo uso de su habilidad, tiró del brazo de Luna hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta tras de si al salir junto a ella.

Caminaron varios metros más por un oscuro pasillo que las condujo a la exclusa blindada exterior, y volviendo a pulsar los códigos, está se abrió.

Luna aguardo de pie junto a ella en silencio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la lluvia ácida aún no hubiese llegado a ellos.

Encontraron el frondoso y oscurecido bosque tan solo iluminado con los haces de luz de la pálida, y luna brillar y resplandecer en el cielo mientras a lo lejos un par de nubes de tormenta amenazaban desde el horizonte.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —le preguntó Luna tras un momento de silencio antes de volver la cabeza a mirarla—. Puedo irme sola, no tienen porque saberlo.

—Sabrán que solo yo he podido manipular esos códigos, que no habrías podido escapar sin mi ayuda —dijo Raven con cierta tristeza no creyendo que se vería forzada a una huida—. No puedo quedarme, ahora mismo no.

Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar lo máximo posible. Ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era mantener a Luna a salvo lejos de Abby y de Jackson, de Clarke y de Roan, incluso de ella.

Temía colapsar en algún momento, y temía que pillase a Luna justo en medio.

Había traicionado a sus amigos, a toda aquella gente que confiaba en ella pero sobrevivir no justificaba la tortura o el asesinato. Y siendo realista necesitarían hacer bastantes extracciones a Luna que probablemente en poco tiempo y con tan precaria alimentación sucumbiría.

No, no podría cargar con eso. No en su conciencia, no en estos momentos.

Echaron a andar en silencio, Raven no era buena oradora pero Luna si buena entendedora, y sabía que aquello había logrado hacer mella en ella de alguna forma.

Caminaron durante mucho tiempo y no se detuvieron. Aunque Raven llevaba un buen ritmo, Luna había advertido más de una vez un pequeño siseo o alguna mueca de dolor que la morena mecánica se había esforzado en disimular. Era evidente que necesitaban parar, y era evidente que Raven no lo permitiría así que la dejó adelantarse justo antes de simular una caída.

—¡Luna! —dijo Raven al escuchar el ruido volviéndose inmediatamente.

Luna que se inclinó hacia delante sosteniéndose con ambas manos el tobillo emitió un siseo.

—Creo que me lo he torcido.

Raven que se acercó con preocupación trató de agacharse para ayudarla pero Luna consiguió ponerse en pie fingiendo dolor en el tobillo.

—Deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro donde descansar, ¿puedes caminar bien? ¿puedes moverte? —preguntó Raven con preocupación al verla caminar a trompicones.

Luna que asintió al escucharla dirigió la mirada por aquellos bosques y tras ver como en la ladera habían algunas cadenas de cuevas se las señalo.

—Mira, ahí...

—Y no están tan lejos —advirtió Raven fijándose en aquellas cadena de rincones oscuros y huecos—. Apóyate en mi, llegaremos...

Continuara...


	2. 2 Noches Como Aquella

Tardaron un buen rato en llegar, Luna trataba por todos los medios de que Raven ralentizase el ritmo porque intuía que el dolor de su pierna se acrecentaba con el esfuerzo, y fingía dolor en el tobillo de cuando en cuando para obligarla a detenerse y descansar.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva que Luna había escogido, no solo por su buena disposición sino por su ubicación.

Raven no parecía demasiado convencida de entrar dentro en un primer momento, pero Luna la tranquilizó.

Le pidió que no se alejase de la entrada y que reuniese algunas ramitas secas para poder encender algo de fuego, pero la verdad era que quería inspeccionar la cueva y asegurarse de que no había peligro alguno antes de hacerla entrar en ella.

La joven mecánica miró hacia el interior de la oscura cueva donde pálidos haces de luces iluminaban un poco la entrada y tragó. Los lugares oscuros y húmedos le daban algo de miedo desde que supo de la existencia de los Segadores y al ver entrar a Luna cojeando en su interior, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriese.

—Ahí dentro no hay nada, Raven —se dijo en voz baja así misma mientras se inclinaba sin darle demasiado la espalda a la cueva recogiendo algunas pequeñas ramas secas de entre las hojas caídas del suelo—. Tranquilízate... ahí dentro no hay nada... —repitió entre susurros autoconvenciéndose y lidiando un poco con el dolor de la pierna—. No hay nada... si...

—¿Raven? —escuchó de pronto la voz de Luna emerger de la cueva.

Nada más escuchar eso, la mecánica se volvió dejando caer las ramitas al suelo y echando a andar a toda prisa hacia la cueva.

—¿Luna? —gritó alarmada ella presa de la angustia—. ¡Luna!

Cuando atravesó la entrada de la cueva todo lo rápido que su pierna le permitía, sus ojos tardaron unos pocos instantes en adaptarse a la más profunda oscuridad intuyendo a lo lejos una estrecha cavidad esclarecida por una azulada luz.

Y cuando alcanzó el final y la atravesó sus pies se detuvieron abruptamente no pudiendo creer lo que se expandía ante ella.

Aquel lugar era... era... sencillamente indescriptible. Un manto de piedra caliza natural cubría el suelo hasta una especie de pequeño estanque de agua situado a lo ancho de la cueva donde se reflejaban colores azules, verdes, rojizos y ambarinos. Preciosas estalactitas completamente azules adornaban todas las paredes aportando una zafirea luz celeste que encandilaba cada rincón convirtiendo el lugar en uno de los más hermosos que Raven había visto jamás ni siquiera en su imaginación.

Luna que permanecía de pie en mitad de la cueva contemplaba las azuladas piedras con verdadera fascinación, admirada por su inigualable belleza. Había visto otros lugares así antes, cuando era niña y Titus, su maestro la había llevado a ella y a otros Natblidas a explorar.

Raven que había comenzado a sonreírse infimamente parecía embelesada por momentos.

¿Era real aquel precioso lugar? ¿Era posible que existiese algo tan bello? ¿Lo era?...

—¿Habías visto algo tan hermoso alguna vez? —murmuró Raven seducida y cautivada por aquella ensoñadora imagen con la mano aún sobre su pierna lidiando con ecos de dolor.

La escondida pero serena sonrisa de Luna revelaba que si.

El lugar era mágico, magnífico, fascinante y atractivo, tanto que costaba apartar la vista de él.

Luna que se acercó a ella hizo un gesto hacia las piedras para que se sentase y pasando por su lado se dispuso a dirigirse al exterior.

—Descansaremos aquí —repuso la Natblida con gesto sereno—. Iré a por leña, no tardaré.

Raven que estaba tan maravillada y absorta que apenas se dio cuenta de que Luna ya no cojeaba hizo un gesto.

—Si, aquí te espero...—murmuró acercando la mano hacia una de las estalactitas azules para acariciarla.

Luna que se medio sonrió deshizo el camino andado por ambas, saliendo fuera de la cueva.

No tardó mucho en reunir algunas ramas y hojas secas, regresando después al interior de la cueva. Pasarían la noche allí y con la luz de la mañana decidirían hacia donde ir.

Cuando Luna entró la encontró sentada sobre unas rocas con la mirada perdida en las calmadas aguas del estanque como si algo hubiese cambiado en ella.

—Me has mentido —dijo nada más oírla acercarse escuchándola dejar caer las ramas y las secas hojas sobre el suelo antes de atreverse a mirarla—. A tu tu tobillo no le pasa nada, ¿verdad?...

Luna que se agachó centrándose en encender la pequeña hoguera, desatendió su desazonado tono.

—Necesitabas descansar.

Raven que sintió aquello como una herida abierta le dedicó una dolida mirada.

—Tú no decides eso —sentenció la mecánica enfadada.

Luna ignoró sus palabras y con sosegada serenidad continuó frotando ambas ramas hasta que una pequeña chispa prendió una de las hojas secas y el fuego no tardo en propagarse por todo aquel pequeño montón.

—Pues lo he decidido, superalo —dijo Luna elevando su mirada para verla a los ojos tras unos momentos de silencio.

Raven estuvo a punto de responderle una autentica bordería pero Luna la interrumpió incluso antes de comenzar a hablar.

—El bosque es un lugar peligroso. No hubiésemos llegado lejos entre toda esta oscuridad y la amenaza de la lluvia. Hubieses desoído mi petición de detenernos y lo sabes. Necesitábamos refugios y necesitaba decidir que era lo mejor para ambas y lo he hecho.

Una corriente eléctrica provocada por una rabia tan profunda, y contenida hizo que Raven se levantase furiosa de la roca a pesar del dolor que sentía.

—¡Merecía elegir! ¡He salvado tu vida!

Luna que se puso en pie deshaciéndose del húmedo abrigo para entrar en calor parecía de lo más apaciguada y serena.

—Y ahora yo salvo la tuya, estamos en paz Raven —repuso suavemente sosegada mientras dejaba caer el abrigo al suelo y se sentaba sobre él en el suelo—. No sabemos que podría haber ahí fuera.

Raven que apartó la mirada dolida sacudió su cabeza débilmente reprimiendo toda aquella ira contenida con el fastidio de saber que en el fondo ella llevaba razón.

Con la pierna así no llegaría muy lejos.

No entre aquellos bosques, no con el Príncipe de Azgeda pisándoles los talones para conseguir que volviesen.

Era duro de admitir pero por mucho que quisiese, no podía seguirle el ritmo a Luna, y aquello le creaba tanta impotencia como exasperación. Tanto que incluso tuvo que preguntarse si verdaderamente era con Luna con quien estaba enfadada o consigo misma.

—Lo siento —repuso Luna sincera tras unos pocos segundos observándola a través de las bajas llamas y el calor.

Raven que tan solo sacudió la cabeza se sintió tan inútil y tan impotente en aquel momento que tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar. No era la primera vez que se quedaba rezagada, no sería la última.

El recuerdo de Murphy cargando con ella hacía apenas unos días para mantenerla a salvo de los drones de A.L.I.E, o la voz de Miller por radio pidiéndole que entretuviese a Luna lo suficiente como para que llegasen ellos, le recordó con una punzada de dolor que ya jamás volvería a ser tan rápida o enérgica como lo había sido antes.

Sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y en su garganta, Raven evitó mirarla y Luna por deferencia hacia ella, entendió que necesitaba aquel momento de privacidad y se concentró nuevamente en las llamas.

Elevando sus ojos hacia el azul techo, Raven tomo una exhalación tratando de controlar sus nervios mientras aquel instante pasaba y pasándose las manos por el rostro para serenarse un poco y enjuagar sus lágrimas se dirigió con ella hacia donde estaba el fuego, necesitando sentarse.

—No he debido comportarme así —se disculpó Raven quedamente algo avergonzada tras unos momentos—. Lo siento, yo... yo solo...

Luna que levanto la vista del fuego sacudió débilmente la cabeza restándole mayor importancia.

—No pasa nada, tranquila...

Raven que bajó un poco la mirada deslizó la mano por su cadera allí donde el dolor era más intenso y presionó ligeramente para que no siguiese irradiando hacia el resto de la pierna.

—¿Te duele? —se atrevió a preguntar Luna tras largos momentos de silencio.

Tragando saliva lentamente, Raven continuó con la mirada puesta sobre el fuego musitando lacónicamente.

—Todo el tiempo...

Aquella confesión era algo que solía evitar revelar a nadie. Algo que la hacía sentirse tan inútil e inservible algunas veces que parecía que nada de cuanto lo creía suficiente. Una fragilidad, su más doloroso y escondido punto débil.

Luna que la contempló largos instantes en silencio hizo un suave gesto.

—Ese dolor que sientes, no será eterno...

Era justo aquello lo que siempre había querido evitar al evidenciarlo. Aquel tono compasivo e indulgente, pero no se sentía ya con fuerzas para seguir manteniendo aquella estoica pose.

No ante ella, al menos...

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Luna juntando las manos en su regazo jugando con una de las ramitas del suelo—. ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?...

Raven que hacía ya mucho tiempo que evitaba hablar de aquello, se sonrió amarga y resignadamente para volviéndose a mirarla junto al fuego, pareciéndole mentira que el mismo chico que le había salvado la vida hacía tan solo unos días fuese el mismo que le había provocado el mayor de los tormentos.

—Murphy me disparo.

Algo súbito cambio ligeramente en el rostro de Luna ante aquellas tres palabras, algo que hizo que comprendiese el porque Raven era tan dura con él algunas veces.

—Creía que erais amigos —repuso Luna quedamente

—Si, tambien yo lo creía.

Luna que supo que no debía preguntar más quedó en silencio fijándose en como Raven deslizaba la mano por su rostro algo sobrepasada por el momento.

El chisporrotear de las llamas restalló propagándose por el vacío de la cueva, y durante largo tiempo ambas permanecieron en silencio sumidas con la mirada perdida en el fuego, inmersas cada una en sus pensamientos.

—Me recuerdas mucho a alguien que yo solía conocer...—repuso Luna tras varios minutos de silencio haciendo que Raven la mirase—. Su nombre era Costia...

Raven que había oído mencionar aquel nombre alguna que otra vez, tragó despacio.

—Era fuerte... —continuó recordando la Natblida pausadamente—. Era valiente... era heroica...

Raven que apartó la mirada la volvió a posar sobre las llamas.

—Y si era todas esas cosas, ¿en qué puedo siquiera recordarte a ella?...

Luna que advirtió aquel pesar en su voz se tomó unos instantes antes de atreverse a mirarla.

—Al igual que tú, Costia lidiaba con mucho dolor cada día —reveló Luna suavemente captando por un momento toda la atención de Raven que le devolvió la mirada un tanto impresionada—. Un dolor interno tan devastador, tan atroz... que llegó un momento en el que creyó que no podría soportarlo...

Raven jamás se había parado ha preguntar quien había sido aquella chica y tampoco creyó nunca que significase algo para Luna.

—A veces todo ese sufrimiento, ese dolor... trastocaba su mente causando estragos en ella. Toda aquella tristeza, todo aquel vacío que sentía... era real aunque el resto no pudiésemos verlo... —recordó Luna sumergida en su ausencia—. Era hermosa, tan encantadora... que enseguida me robó el corazón...

Súbitamente la expresión en el rostro de Raven cambió, pues jamás se hubiese imaginado a la Natblida enamorada de ella.

—Pero irremediablemente el suyo pertenecía a Lexa, y su bienestar, su felicidad era todo cuanto deseaba yo... —murmuró Luna haciendo una breve pausa mientras rememoraba aquel hermoso rostro en su mente—. Nunca antes había conocido un corazón como el suyo, nunca alguien tan leal que a pesar de todo ese dolor luchase cada día por superarse... por ayudar a los demás... por salvarles... y nunca creí que volvería a conocer a nadie así, hasta que te conocí a ti —admitió sincera Luna perdiéndose en aquellos intrigantes ojos que le devolvían la mirada —. Alguien tan noble, tan generosa, tan buena que... que su sola presencia es capaz de convertirse en un valioso regalo...

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Raven se humedeciesen.

Nadie jamás había dicho unas cosas tan bonitas así de ella, no con tanta sinceridad, no con tanta franqueza.

Se sentía hipocrita, despreciable por en el fondo querer creerselas.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerlas?

¿Qué había hecho ella tan honrado y bondadoso que mereciese tal reconocimiento?...

Solo tratar de sobrevivir haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades y destrezas en un mundo despiadado y cruel que nunca había sido del todo el suyo. Y si, quizás había hecho lo posible por mantener a los suyos a salvo y contribuir en todo lo posible para evitar sus muertes pero eso no tenía merito alguno, era algo que simplemente debía hacerse.

Luna se equivocaba en creerla especial de alguna manera, no lo era.

Era el mismo error que había cometido Finn al quererla, Sinclair al apadrinarla y Abby al ampararla.

Ella no era gran cosa, ella no era nada.

Una orgullosa mecánica, una tozuda chica tal vez, una intrépida soñadora que creyó que algún día devoraría aquel mundo y cuyos mayores temores consiguieron despedazarla a ella convirtiéndola en otra persona que a veces incluso le costaba reconocer ante algún espejo.

Sin saber ni cómo ni porque sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, todas aquellas que siempre había procurado guardar para ella y que ahora como una autentica debilucha la estaban exponiendo ante la imponente Luna.

No podía sentirse más endeble y vulnerable de lo que se sentía. Expuesta, exhibida e indefensa tan desvalida que el bochorno y la vergüenza ruborizaban sus ahora calientes mejillas.

Luna acercó la mano a su rostro acunando tan dulcemente su mejilla que Raven no pudo evitar sentirse tan sobrecogida como conmovida.

—Debes creer en mi, cuando te digo... —murmuró Luna suavemente viéndola a los ojos al tiempo que su pulgar se deslizaba atrapando una de las lágrimas de sus mejillas haciendo que sus hermosos ojos se cerrasen por momentos—. Que reconozco en ti el mismo incalculable valor que te convierte en alguien tan especial como lo era ella...

Al volver a abrirlos completamente embriagada, no solo por aquellas palabras sino por su cercanía, aquellos serenos pero felinos ojos que atrapaban su mirada, la hicieron sentir tan cautivada que no solo la condujeron a una vorágine de sensaciones y sentimientos que no sabía ni que tenía, sino que jamás creyó poder volver a tener tras perder a Finn de aquella horrible manera.

La forma en la que Luna la miraba, en la que su proximidad la confortaba y en aquel afectuoso ademán que le profería eran algo nuevo para ella. Jamás creyó poder sentirse atraída por una chica de aquella manera pero Luna, no era una chica cualquiera.

Luna era toda una exótica belleza, una representación de la virtud terrestre que creía extinguida desde que pisaron la Tierra y sobretodo un espíritu libre que regía su voluntad por los valores que profesaba y en los cuales con pura convicción defendía.

Ella si que era especial...

Todo lo especial que Raven desearía y todo lo especial que la misma, creía desmerecer pero que Luna jamás lo permitiría.

La forma en la que Luna la miraba conseguía que el corazón se le detuviese, que su respiración se interrumpiese y que todo su cuerpo se erizase.

Aquella gentil mano que continuaba posada suavemente sobre su cara, aquellos carnosos y esculpidos labios que atraían irremediablemente la mirada de Raven tal como una abeja era atraída por la dulce miel en el campo, aquella bronceada piel que lucía tan lozana y suave al tacto, aquella larga y espesa melena rizada enmarcando unos ojos tan atrapantes como bellos, hacían de Luna una criatura casi perfecta a ojos de Raven.

No fue hasta que la mirada de la propia Luna descendió hasta sus labios que fue consciente de cuanto la deseaba, y de cuanto deseaba hacerlo.

Raven que tembló ligeramente al sentir a Luna inclinarse sobre ella rozando sus labios con los suyos muy suavemente para luego capturarlos en un anhelante beso cargado de lentitud y pasión, dejó escapar un suave jadeo cuando sin desearlo ella se separo.

Los ecos del dolor de su pierna eran algo que quedaba ya lejos porque lo que verdaderamente le dolía ahora era el corazón por aquella pequeña e inesperada separación.

Raven deseaba más, deseaba casi más de lo que podía desear ella... y tras estudiar sus ojos en busca de algo que indicase lo contrario, Luna volvió a acunar su rostro entre sus manos volviendo a besarla esta vez, más ambiciosa y apasionadamente sintiendo como respondía ella.

Un pequeño, un suave gemido abandonó sus labios sintiendo como Luna se inclinaba más sobre ella ávida de pasión, ávida de ansia y sobretodo ávida de anhelo.

Hacia tantísimo tiempo que a Raven no la besaban de aquella manera, que había olvidado como se sentía cuando esta era tan perfecta.

La forma en la que Luna la besaba era embriagadora, casi magnética... la sugerente forma en la que lo hacía, conseguía que le temblasen las piernas.

Si bien no lo había sentido hasta ahora, Luna estaba logrando que se lo replantease solo con sus maravillosos labios y su grácil lengua.

Aquellos delirantes labios la estaban volviendo loca literalmente. Jamás, nunca antes había sentido una cosa igual.

El deseo, el apetito, la inspiración hecha persona, hecha intención, hecha anhelo.

Sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar al tiempo que notaba como una de las manos de la Natblida abandonaba su rostro y se posaba sobre la cremallera de su chaqueta comenzando a deslizarla hacia abajo muy suavemente.

La respiración de Raven cambió y exhalando quedamente, sintió a Luna separarse de sus sedientos labios mientras sus arrebatadores ojos la conquistaban a la vista, escuchando de ella manar unas palabras que dejaron a la joven mecánica tan embriagada como entumecida.

—¿Me dejarás amarte esta noche, Raven?... —susurró la hermosa Natblida aun perdida en su mirada, cerca de aquella piel que en contacto con la suya ardía.

Aquellas palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa, pero no por el motivo que cabría esperar en ella, sino por la forma en la que Luna se lo estaba pidiendo. Sonaba tan dulce, tan serena... tan amante y exquisita que ninguna parte de si misma la quiso decepcionar.

—Luna yo... yo nunca he... yo...

Luna que no necesitaba palabra alguna para saber eso, se inclinó rozando sus labios con los suyos antes de cerrar sus ojos con anhelo de su aroma y de su cuerpo.

—Permíteme mostrarte el camino...—susurró en sus labios la sugestiva Natblida antes de capturarlos nuevamente besándola de forma más vehemente logrando arrancarle un insólito y anhelante gemido—. Permite que te acaricie...—murmuró una vez más Luna abandonando sus labios para posarlos sobre la fina piel de su cuello obligando a Raven a cerrar sus ojos solo de imaginárselo—. Que mis labios... mis manos... recorran cada rincón de tu cuerpo...

Raven gimió más suavemente al sentir como los húmedos besos de Luna seguían descendiendo por su clavícula y las curvas de sus pechos mientras sus manos deslizaban por sus hombros muy suavemente su chaqueta dejándola solo en camiseta.

—Permíteme brindarte los besos... y las atenciones que mereces... —murmuró Luna deslizando los labios sobre su caliente piel escuchando variar la respiración de Raven—. Permíteme llevarte conmigo...

La garganta de Raven se secaba por momentos mientras que mucho más abajo entre sus muslos, ella se húmedecía.

—Sé solo mía... —suplicó la Natblida regresando a sus labios por un arrollador instante en que se supo decidida.

Aquellas tres palabras fueron suficiente para echar por tierra cualquier posible defensa que Raven tenía.

Quería serlo, quería ser solo suya, significase lo que significase aquello. Fuese lo que fuese, Raven lo quería.

No fue hasta que sintió las tibias manos de Luna deslizar hacia arriba su ajustada camiseta, cuando el contraste entre el calor de aquel pequeño fuego y el frío aire de la azulada cueva convirtieron aquello en real para ella.

Verdaderamente lo estaba haciendo. No era ningún vívido sueño. Era real, era autentico...

Raven sintió las suaves manos de Luna recorrer sus costados y su vientre mientras los labios de la Natblida volvían a besar su cuello y el roce de su cabello hacía cosquillear la piel de su pecho. Por algún extraño motivo sentía que su sujetador le apretaba y sobraba en aquel momento. Y sin saber cómo o con que valor, se descubrió así misma desabrochándoselo.

Luna que se había quedado prendada ante tal belleza deslizó las manos por sus pechos mientras sus labios ascendían buscando los suyos, encontrándolos jugosos y delirantes solo por ella.

Raven que pegó instintivamente su cuerpo al suyo mientras aquel beso se volvía más y más profundo, escuchó un suave gemido abandonar los labios de la Natblida y al tratar de inclinarse aún más sin quererlo ella dejó escapar un siseo.

Aquel pequeño esfuerzo hizo que un pequeño dolor la recorriese desde la cadera hasta la pierna y aunque intentó continuar acariciando a Luna tuvo que llevar la mano con algo de pudor hacia su cadera.

Iba a estropearlo todo, iba a estropear aquel increíble momento solo por aquel estúpido y maldito dolor que le causaba tormento.

Luna lejos de importunarse se separó unos pocos centímetros de ella descubriendo en sus maravillosos ojos qué era lo que la preocupaba en aquel instante y bajando la mirada por su cuello, su pecho, su estomago y sus caderas apartó delicadamente la mano de su pierna comenzando a desajustar las correas negras del soporte que hacía tiempo debía llevar con ella y Raven acercó la mano a la suya deteniéndola algo avergonzada.

Luna que elevó su mirada para verla sencillamente se inclinó atrapando tan suavemente sus labios que la mano de Raven se aflojó y Luna pudo al fin desatar la última correa, dejando a un lado, junto al fuego la tan detestada prenda.

Raven sintió algo de alivio en un primer momento, muchas veces olvidaba que aquel deleznable trasto no formaba verdaderamente parte de ella, tan solo era algo que acompañaba a su atuendo y que lograba muchas veces paliar algo el dolor que acompañaba a su pierna. Algo que le daba la sensación de sentirse abochornada y avergonzada la gran parte del tiempo.

Luna deslizó las manos por su pierna casi reverenciándola y tomando la mano de Raven entre las suyas, la llevo hasta sus labios cerrando sus ojos al besársela con veneración.

Detestaría que Raven sintiese que de algún modo, debía avergonzarse por aquella insignificancia para ella. Raven era perfecta, todas y cada una de sus partes, lo eran para ella y quería de verdad, hacerla sentir que era así porque realmente bajo la su ecuánime percepción, lo era.

Una de las manos de Luna se deslizó por su vientre antes de desabotonar el cierre de su pantalón y jalando suavemente de él la alentó a quitárselo.

Sus curvas atrapaban cada rincón de aquella ambarina y azulada luz haciendo que luciese casi como una autentica diosa del deseo, hermosa... simple y llanamente, preciosa...

Aquel bello rostro, aquellos apasionantes ojos que atrapaban los suyos en cada roce y suspiro, hacían que Luna la admirase encandilada por su para ella exótica belleza.

Solo había un detalle, algo ínfimo que hacía que aquel instante no terminase de ser perfecto, algo que anhelaba hacer hacía ya mucho tiempo y llevando la mano hacia ella, Luna consiguió deshacer su alta coleta.

El oscuro cabello de Raven cayó sobre ella como si de una cascada se tratase otorgándole aún más si cabía una ya innata belleza, y Luna no pudo evitar sonreír escondidamente maravillándose con aquella arrebatadora imagen de ella sentada sobre su abrigo.

—Preciosa... —musitó Luna fascinada casi para si.

Raven que sintió una nueva oleada de calor incendiar sus mejillas y el resto de ella, bajó algo ruborizada la mirada por la forma en la que Luna la traspasaba con la suya. Casi pudiendo desnudarla por entero.

La Natblida la contempló completamente prendada de ella y cuando pudo volver a respirar, sus manos ayudaron a Raven a deshacerse del innecesario pantalón apartándolo de ellas.

El lugar era mágico, la compañía perfecta.

Y solo si Raven lo permitía, habrían más noches como aquella.

¿Fin?...


End file.
